In shopping research, it may be desirable to determine what a shopper is looking at or feeling during a shopping trip. However, obtaining such information with current technologies is problematic. Cameras exist that can measure actual eye movements of subjects, however these cameras are expensive and require skilled labor to operate, and thus do not scale well for large scale studies. Further, brainwave sensors exist that can be used to measure brain activity of a subject, but these brainwave sensors are also expensive thus do not scale well for large scale studies. As a result, very little reliable data exists on what shoppers see and feel during their shopping trips.